


Pride

by lady_with_cats



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Fanvids, flashing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this is where I am supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Pilot spoilers only. Made hours after it aired for the first time. Song 'Pride' by Syntax.

Originally posted to [LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/73307.html) & [tumblr](http://willastyrells.tumblr.com/post/61650763932).

 


End file.
